A ponies journey
by killer8270
Summary: 2 years ago a magical pony princess came to canter lot high. Which left a "weirdo" fascinated. But when the portal is opened once more pixel blast will witness the true meaning...of friendship
1. Chapter 1

**here is my second fanfiction! Sorry about the Pokemon story. I accidentally smashed my old laptop. I have a windows 8 computer though,so that's always a bonus. Anyway after watching equestrian girls on Netflix and read some mlp fan fictions I decided to have a go at it. Enjoy!**

**A ponies adventure**

Hi, my name is pixel blast, and this...is my story..

once there was a girl called sunset shimmer,who came to the school when she was 10. That was also when they started the proms. On the first Prom,she won, on the second prom,she won again and again. And also got more evil. But then she came...Twilight sparkle, a pony princess from another, alternate world. I first saw her at the cafeteria. She had fluttershy with her which didn't make her popular back in the day. I over heard her saying she was going to vote for princess of the prom. And on that day...we'll...shit kinda went down real fast when her friends grew wings and horns and sunset shimmer turned into some devil bat. After that twilight left by walking through the canterlot high statue.

I look through the school photo book and look at the picture that was took. I think I'm the only one who visits the library now that they blocked all the games on the computers. If only I could go to that other-

"Pixel! The bell has rung". I looked at our librarian, miss cheerlie.

"oh sorry miss" I said as I walked to my next lesson. I couldn't help but think about that day. I had a maths test. I was also conveniently friends with sunset shimmer. Luckily it wasn't a lovey relationship,for now anyways. She whispered to me

"what's wrong?" She asked

"oh sorry. I was looking at that photo on that prom night" I said. I then noticed her look down at her desk.

"sorry I didn't mean to-"

"huh, oh no I just realised something,it's been 2 years!"

"so?" I asked

"it means that the portal is open again!" She said loudly,which attracted the attention of the teacher

"You two,detention after school!" He yelled

crap just what I needed...

**meanwhile**

on the outskirts of the crystal empire Was a outpost watching the empire

"after a year of preparing it is time to get my revenge on princess cadence, after what she did to me..."

**meanwhile**

well now I'm in detention with a bunch of a kids who are complete morons, so I did what I always do,daydream. I always look out the window. But this time I saw something glow outside

-help us- I heard. Help who exactly. I looked out the window and saw the statue glow purple. Why is it glowing? Who needs help? Then I remembered what sunset said, about a portal. Then remembered that night two years ago. I looked over and saw sunset shimmer walking up to the statue...and walked into it. Was she in the other world? Just then the bell rang meaning I got to go. But as I was walking I kept seeing a purple glow

-hey if you can here me help US-

twilight? was what I kept on hearing, her?

"uh...hello who's there?" I asked

-oh! I'm twilight sparkle. I came here from about 2 years ago-

"uhhh yeah I remember you"

-yes sunset shimmer told me about you but we need you for something else meet me at the portal-

so I walked over to the statue and saw it glow purple again. I put my hand on the shiny mirror thing. It went through. So without a doubt, I walked through

**we'll here it is?leave a review if you enjoyed. I will also try to make these longer because I now have a ipad so I can make story's anytime so I'll talk to you guys later**


	2. Into equestria

**a ponies adventure**

**so how did you guys like the first chapter. I'm back into writing so the stories so...yeah. I am also going to try to write the Pokemon story at the same time cos I find it hard to do two things at once. So let's carry on!**

**meanwhile**

at the same place as the other some..things we're watching the crystal empire castle.

"they are all at the storage room, they seem to be waiting for some pony."

but then the creature spotted another pony.

"hey minion who is that pony with the red mane?" A black and green creature went up to his boss

"sunset shimmer, your highness, she lived in canterlot ages ago as Celestia's student but ran off into another world" the queen creature looked Down at the poor minion

"CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!"

"sorry queen...chrysalis"

**meanwhile**

.. So without a doubt I walked through the portal. Not knowing what has happened I think I fell unconscious. But then I heard voices

"is this the stallion?"

"yes he is knocked out from the shock of the portal"

"ummm...uh..What is his...name"

"pixel blast, can someone take him somewhere safe?" My senses turn off as I go to sleep. Strange...I heard principal celestia, sunset shimmer and fluttershy.

I wake up and find my self in a strange room with crystal walls.

"owww" I mumbled as I try to gain my senses. I did my usual wake up routine, stretch and scratch my head. But when I scratch my head my hands hit something. And when I finally open my eye, my hands weren't even there! They were...hoofs. I see a mirror. As fast as I could I walked up to it. I was a...a unicorn!

"Hey you're awake!" Shouted a voice. I looked at the door and saw. Fluttershy,pinkie pie, applejack,rarity,rainbow dash, sunset shimmer and...twilight!? But they were ponies!

"hey pixel? Are you ok?!" Asked sunset shimmer. All I could do was stare at her with NO emotion.

"oh uhh yeah i see six girls who I know as humans and a princess from another world as ponies, yeah i'm fine. THANKS FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS PLACE DICKHEAD!" I yelled

twilight then tells me "this is an alternate world,a magical world"

"can I just call it multicoloured pony world?!" I shouted

"this is equestria a magical land with ponies in!" twilight lead me to a balcony where I saw the entire city. I looked at the city, it was filled with so much life and colours compared to the human world. Then I remembered what to ask

"uhh twilight? Why were you saying in help us in my mind?" I asked.

"oh yeah, the princesses need your help please come along and help". me and the others followed her. When I was walking sunset shimmer nudged me. I turned to her

"pixel...thank you...for everything". That confused me. Was this some sort of FBI secret mission or something important? Then after going through a series of hallways a grand set of doors were opened and standing there was princi- or should I say princesses Celstia and luna.

"Ok I kind of know who you are" I said. Then rainbow dash flew up in my face.

"hey PAL, I don't know who you are but can you show them some respect!?" She demanded

"rainbow dash, enough, he reminds them of their over forms" twilight stated

"don't worry it's fine pixel blast." Celestia said. I look over and gave her a weak smile, then remembered

"why ask for my help?" I asked "if I remember correctly twilight defeated evil sunset shimmer with the power of friendship, the only friend I have is sunset" Celestia looked down at me.

"I sense you will learn more and more about that on your visit" celestia added. "But right now we need more help than anyone else"

**meanwhile**

meanwhile, queen chrysalis was watching them

"your highness, we have found the secret entrance,should we Attack?" Asked a changeling

"..."

"your highness?" Queen chrysalis watched pixel blast closely. something seemed wrong...but familiar. She looked down at the changeling

"Yes start the attack"

**meanwhile**

"...it has been years since she last tried to destroy equestria, but thanks to princess cadence and shining armour, she was defeated" celestia said. Was a war going to happen? It sounds like she might of eaten dog shit just to prepare her attack

"well im only usefull if I know how to USE magic" I said. I was taught how to use telekinesis which (not going to lie) was hard but now I could act like a unicorn instead of looking like a total idiot. But then the roof started to shake

"y'all hear that?" Asked applejack. Then the roof fell down and black and green creatures started peeping over making hissing noises

"it's the changeling, hide!" yelled celestia. I found a sword and picked it up using magic. Then a larger female changeling came in and stared at me funny then smiled a smile that only a mother would love

"him, get him instead" She said this confused me. All I did was raise my sword at them.

"over my dead body" I said. She looked at me like a dog waiting to bite the face off a lion.

"I probably won't need you alive anyway" she sneered. What does she mean by that? All the changelings gathered around me. I swung my sword at one of them. Sword going from head to toe. the blood was sticky as jelly. I flailed the sword wildly,decapitating 5 of them. After dealing with them I raised my sword at the female

"Who are you and why are you here?" I demanded. She looked at me funny. As if it was the first time seeing a talking pony which was..well...reasonable

"why I most certainly am surprised, don't you remember me? Oh wait..You were a filly back then...Pixel blast!"

"huuuuuuuuuhhhh?! I mumbled. The roof then collapsed on my head. After losing my senses she looked down at me, readying her horn

"I'm going to have fun killing you piece by piece,just like your parents" before I could think she knocked me out cold.

**meanwhile**

(sunset shimmer POV)

I watched them as they dragged Pixel away. What do I do? Do I help him or..wait first I will need to find out where they are going, then get help. I sneaked behind them, using my skills to be unnoticed They flew up..But where? I looked up and saw some clouds moving apart. But these weren't ordinary clouds they were thunder clouds and the place was...wait the rainbow factory?

**dun dun duuuuun! Epic twist eh? Well it took about six til seven pm to do this so leave a review and like. Oh and if you want to see pixel blast full character, look at my email (dark8270 ) and look at my profile picture. Anyway I'll let you read a shipping story now so, peace**


	3. Royal reunion?

**a ponies adventure**

**I was too excited to write this chapter,enjoy**

where am I? I woke up and found myself in a hallway of a castle. I heard someone moan sounds of pain. After searching and searching I found a male,red haired Alicorn, worrying about something. Then some big doors opened up and what appeared to be a doctor, nodded at the Alicorn I decided to look inside the room to see what happened. On the doctors bed was a blue haired female Alicorn,holding a blue and red haired unicorn...WAIT A MINUTE THATS ME!

I woke up to the pinch of a needle. There were changelings experimenting on me. Why was i that baby? Who were those alicorns? And why was I so adorable...? I looked over at the changelings

"all test are positive"

"good, she'll be happy to hear this"

when they walked away i found it as a chance to escape but I couldn't. The cable tie thing was all slimy and sticky, until I heard another voice in my head

-break free, little filly- as soon as I heard that the slime started to melt off and I broke free. Who was that? Why did she call me a "little filly"? I waited for the changelings to leave the room, when they did I found it as a chance to escape. I then glanced over and saw a clipboard, About me. It said they were doing a relationship record and I was related to a king cosmo and queen stardust. But...who we're they?

I decided to escape until I realised the floor was a cloud. Because, well...why not. When I saw the exit I found it was near the crystal empire. But why make a base near the empire

"hey over here!" Shouted a voice from below. Rainbow dash then appeared "hey kid this may sound weird but you gotta jump"

"What? No!" I screamed. The reaction to that was me getting pushed down by rainbow dash. When I thought it was all over for me, I was caught by the girls conveniently.

"why did they put their base near the empire?" I asked.

"It wasn't their base" sunset shimmer said. "Oh and your welcome"

"What?! thank you for for making me get pushed off a cloud 30,000 feet in the air" I yelled. I looked behind me and saw they were in shock. I sighed and apologised. I then saw princess celestia and luna Walk in. I decided to tell them about the dream and the clipboard

"uhh princess celestia?" I asked. She looked down at me

"whilst I was stuck there, I had a dream. About me being in a castle which was supposedly Canterlot" when I said this her face brightened up, it must of meant something. "When I explored I saw a baby being born from a female blue haired Alicorn. But the baby was...well...me" she looked down at me with a picture less face.

"uhh...well..I uhh" she muttered.

"plus I heard a voice saying, break free, little filly. And a clipboard" I said handing her the clipboard. Her face was unreadable, but luna looked even more confused

"go with twilight back to ponyville, I'm sure there is a book that could help you". It wasn't the kind of answer I would of expected but I politely nodded. We all walked to the train station. I was trying to start a conversation with them but it was kind of difficult considering they were ponies.

"so uhh my friends in the other world, do they still remember me?" Twilight asked

"uh yeah sure" I replied. I looked back at the crystal empire. What was wrong?

**meanwhile**

celestia and luna walked into the throne room.

"sister, he looks like him...is it him?" Luna asked. Celestia stayed silent and nodded. Luna couldn't help but burst into tears of joy, hugging her beloved sister.

"don't cry luna...today is a good day, for he has returned,our brother has returned!" Celestia said,holding back the tears. She looks through The royal photo book and finds a picture, of filly versions of luna and celestia and a baby version of pixel blast

**meanwhile**

we arrived at ponyville.

"Let's go to our house, and find the book" twilight said. I followed her to her house, she had so many books it was unreal.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked

"anything about the royals of Equestria" She answered. It felt like hours trying to find this book, until twilight found it. She read

"king cosmos and queen stardust are the parents of Celestia and luna. It has been told that they had a son, but sent him to another world to protect him from a unknown threat. How they died is unknown". Was I this long lost son? But I would've remembered that

"*yawn* I'm tired, is there a place I can crash whilst I'm here?" I asked

"I've booked you and sunset shimmer a hotel room for the meanwhile" twilight said.

I found the hotel and our rooms, two single beds. Sunset shimmer was already in there.

"uh hey sun?" I asked. She turned to me. "I just wanted to say, sorry about before ok"

"...I forgive you". That made me smile.

"you know I love you,sunset" I said teasingly.

"I do too"

"wait what?" I said. She loved me?

"ever since you came to Equestria, something changed about you. Like the person who you are. Plus I learnt that you are able to do anything for a friend!" She said. She came up to me and hugged me. I returned the hug myself

"I love you too, you know that?"

**meanwhile**

a changeling and chrysalis were spying on them from afar.

"he just keeps on making my job easier and easier" she said "first he comes back to Equestria himself, and now he's falling in love with a mare!"

**meanwhile**

princess celestia and luna were looking through a photo album, filled with memories of their brother. Celestia was worrying about luna for too long. She was the one who missed him the most

"sister, how long do you think it'll be before he'll remember us?" Luna asked

"mother removed his memories of us, so I'll let you do the honours of undoing it" celestia said

"hey, what you guys doing?" Said a voice from behind. They both turned around and saw princess cadence. Celestia promised they would watch the castle whilst she was resting. They told her everything about pixel blast

"I feel happy for both of you!" Said princess cadence.

"yes...and he will make things right once and for all" celestia said

**well, that's the start of the romance, plus a bigger twist. Feel free to leave a review! I'll talk to you guys later!**


	4. Huzzah!

**a ponies adventure**

**so from now on every chapter is going to start with a dream so you know the basic knowledge of pixel blast, enjoy**

I found myself in Canterlot's castle. Why do I keep on coming here? I looked around and saw toys scattered around. Was this some kind of nursery? When I turned around right in front of me was filly princesses Celestia and Luna. Why does it seem so...familiar? Just then the doors open up and king cosmos and queen stardust walked in, holding a baby basket with me in it. The entire Family came together for a group hug. It seemed so familiar, but in My mind is a fog that None can see past

I woke up to the noise of the town halls bell. Who the hell makes a bell that loud? I glance over to sunset shimmer who was sleeping peacefully I got up to see the clock, 10 o clock. I glanced back to sunset shimmer, I was still thinking about what she said, I love you, no one has ever said that to me before. There was a knock on the door, I opened it and there standing there was a postpony

"letter for A mister pixel blast" he said. I grabbed the letter and opened it,it read:

"dear pixel blast, we would like you to come to Canterlot at 9pm, from twilight sparkle"

the postpony left which gave me an idea. I should explore ponyville so I get to know the place better

"hey who was that?". I turned around. Sunset shimmer must of woken up

"the post pony person came and gave me this letter from twilight". She read it and said

"well, I guess there isn't anything wrong with adventuring.."

**meanwhile**

princess luna was too busy being in a world of her own. She was worrying too much about her brother, will he be angry? Will he be happy? She doesn't know. She just had to hope for the best.

**meanwhile**

Ponyville was a really nice place. Small but decent.

"not gonna lie, but I could get used to a place like this" I said, I must of jinxed it because it started to rain. Great... Just then rainbow dash flew across the sky and kicked them all into pieces. I don't see the logic in that but ok.

"well, fancy meeting you two here!" Rainbow dash said.

"thanks for clearing the sky for us" I said

"no problem, I would do anything for a friend!". Friend...right. I kept on thinking about that. Why did she help me? Didn't she yell at me for not respecting who could possibly be my long lost sisters? Despite that I kept on walking. I came across what seemed to be a clothes store. I noticed that some ponies were wearing stylish clothes. I thought I would blend in. I entered the store and found a variety of clothes. It's the kind of things rarity would make.

"Oh hello, darling!". And speak of the devil there she is.

"hello" I said.

"what brings you here?" She asked.

"oh I was...just looking around!". Her face brightened up. She reached down for something. She popped back up with a light purple cowboy style hat.

"here have It for free!" She exclaimed. I looked around and saw that the other clothes were high prices

"thanks, very generous of you, rarity" I said as I walked out the door. To be greeted by sunset shimmer.

"it suits you" she said.

"Thanks!" I said. But still thinking about how weird but generous that she would give me this for free. Despite that, me and sunset shimmer found some kind of like cafe. If I had to fit in I would have to eat what ponies eat. One thing that got my attention was a buffet

"wanna go there?" I asked.

"sure" she replied. We lined up for the buffet. Now since I was a human eating hay wasn't in my top 100 foods but damn did it smell good. We got our food and looked for a place must of been popular cos there were hardly any tables. It was pretty much hopeless

"umm...are you looking for a table?" Said a recognisable voice. I turned around and saw fluttershy.

"uh, yes sure" I said

"you can have mine if you want" she replied. I looked around at the busy place

"are you sure?" I said. She nodded

"gee, thanks fluttershy!" I said. She walked off. She was kind, like the human form. But I don't get it. First rainbow dash clears the sky for us, rarity gives me this hat for free and now fluttershy being kind enough to give us her seat. When we sat down I started thinking about what sunset shimmer said.

"hey, uhh sunset'" I said. She glanced up. "Did you actually mean what you said?". She blushed and then shyly said

"yes". All I could do was smile at her. She proved a good friend to me after twilight came, and now she actually cares for me

"thank you" I said. After that we headed into the Ponyville market. I somehow magically had all my u.s dollars turned into bits, which is what I guess is their currency. Then all of a sudden a pony dressed up in black clothes bumped past in a hurry. I then saw he had a wallet like mine, what a coinci- Wait that's mine!

"THIEF!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I chased after him as fast as I could until-

"Hey ya' good for nothing bandit!". A lasso was attached to the thief and then he fell over. Applejack was hiding behind a corner.

"Thanks applejack" I said.

"oh don't worry sugercube, this varmint stole some of the Apple family's money"

"Well he did kind of steal my money" I said.

"Oh sorry" she said. She dug through the sack and pulled out my wallet, and gave it to me.

"wait why give it back to me?" I said. This was odd because my so called "friends" in the human world always took my money

"well, I've been taught to be honest and it doesn't feel right to steal from other ponies".

"thanks again, applejack" I said. It was getting late so we decided to get back to the hotel. The lights were off strangely, so like any normal person or pony I went to turn on the light

"SUPRISE!" Shouted voices what could of been heard from a mile.

"Hey there!" Said pinkie pie.

"wait pinkie? Is this a party?!" I said. From my knowledge pinkie pie is good at making surprise party's. I let out a small 'ha' which could be heard. I looked over at the clock, half past 8. I panicked

"sunset how far away is Canterlot?" I asked

"its about...10 miles" she said.

"uh sorry guys I'll be back later" I said. We galloped to the train station. And made it just in time. After what seemed hours, we arrived.

"can you show me the way?" I asked.

"sure". We found the castle and the guards let us in. Standing there was twilight, celestia, luna and a pink haired princess.

"hey twilight I got your message, what do you need...And who's she?"

"I am princess cadence" she said "I was resting at the crystal empire"

"I see, so why am I here?". Princess luna stepped forward

"we are here to perform a reverse spell, spell"

"why?" I asked. A reverse spell? Why do I need that?

"Just hold still". Luna's horn started to glow, I noticed tears come out of her eyes

"Hey are you-" I was hit by a painful blow and everything turned white. I started seeing flashbacks. First it was me being born, then meeting Celestia and luna. But next was all foggy. It looked like something being pushed into the mirror. Then everything came back

"L-l-LUNA!" I yelled. But before I could hug her I fell unconscious.

**sorry for the 3 week delay, I promise I'll work quicker. One would think it would be easy to write stories on a school night. Plus I'm using iPad. So when I typed in well it will come up with we'll. anyway I shall try to work quicker**

**update-6th February**

**I am now writing my chapter in a notebook and I shit you not, it was literally in a spider web so I'll write each chapter and write it down after it's done. I'm not sure if it will be slower so I apologise if it does**


End file.
